1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container, more particularly to a container including a depressible head assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A skincare solution is generally received in a container with a depressible head so as to conveniently draw the skincare solution by depressing the depressible head. However, the conventional container with the depressible head is unable to quantitatively draw the skincare solution. When a user intends to have access to the skincare solution received in the conventional container with the depressible head, he or she has to carefully control the extent of depression of the depressible head so as to obtain the desired amount of the skincare solution. However, it is quite often to draw an excessive or insufficient amount. Thus, there is still a need for further improvement on quantitatively controlling the amount to be drawn of the content received in a container with a depressible head.